


Teacher

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and his friends are attending an academy. Meeting his history teacher Robin, he takes a liking to her and grants her request. This whole story was just made up to somehow get Luffy and Robin together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy sighed as he walked around the park. He had followed a funny looking cat for a while before he realized that he didn’t know how to get to the academy from where he was. It was his first day and he was already going to be late. With another sigh he shrugged off the worry. If he wasn’t going to make it he wasn’t going to make it, although someone could probably point him in the right direction.

Luffy looked around a bit before seeing a women on the bench. “Hey do you know where the marine’s academy is?”

The women looked up curiously “Yes, it’s not far from here” she replied “I actually teach there, I was just taking a walk since I have a bit of time. Do you want me to walk you there or will directions do?”

“Uhh, can you take me there. Directions are confusing sometimes” Luffy replied laughing and scratching the back of his head.

“Yes, they definitely can be” the woman muttered more to herself than Luffy.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, I’m Robin by the way”

“I’m Luffy” he replied shortly.

“So what class do you need to get to, I’m new, but I’ve got a good idea of where everything is”

“Uh” Luffy paused and pulled his schedule from his pocket “Let’s see. My first class is math, World Languages, and then History” Luffy looked a little closer at his schedule “Hey are you my history teacher?”

Robin looked over and smiled “I guess I am”

Luffy grinned “My friends are in your class to”

“Oh, well what are they like” Robin asked. Since the classes weren’t all that big, she would be learning all of their names and personalities anyways.

“Well the one I’ve known the longest is Zoro, but he’ll probably sleep through most of the class or argue” Luffy told her. Robin frowned, that didn’t seem like a great start. “Then there is Sanji who likes to cook and will probably act all funny around you, and he’s the one that Zoro will argue with”

“What do you mean act funny?” Robin asked. She was rather hoping it wouldn’t be too painful.

“Well you’re pretty and he always does stuff for pretty girls, Zoro calls it pathetic, but I think it’s funny” Luffy said giggling a bit as he thought about the fights that Zoro and Sanji would get into. “Then there is Usopp. He brings his slingshot everywhere and he tells good stories and he lies a lot”

Robin sighed. Luffy seemed cheerful enough so he’d probably be fun to have in the class, but the three he mentioned seemed to be a bit of a pain. One who slept through class and fights with the other one. Then one who would fight with the first one and swoon over any pretty girl, although depending on how he swooned it could prove beneficial or annoying. And the last one lies and has a slingshot on him, which she could only assume was used for pranks.

“Then there’s Chopper, but he’s kinda shy and acts funny if you compliment him, the women who’s taking care of him is helping him train as a doctor though” Luffy told her. Robin smiled, that friend actually sounded pleasant. “And the last one is Nami. She likes money, tangerines, and drawing maps”

“Are there any features I can recognize them by, I’d like to be prepared”

“Well Sanji calls Zoro marimo, Sanji has funny eyebrows, Usopp has a long nose, Chopper always wears a hat with antlers on it, and Nami has orange hair and her eyes go all funny if she see’s money”

Robin giggled a bit. It seemed all of Luffy’s friends had something quite odd about them. That being said Luffy seemed a bit odd to her as well. He was wearing shorts, a cloth vest, and sandals. Mostly what made it odd was it was almost thirty degrees out (Fahrenheit if you couldn't guess). He didn’t seem to bright, but a first impression could be wrong, besides if he was happy what did it matter. She wished that she could have his demeanor.

Robin and Luffy walked for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before arriving at the academy. Robin made sure Luffy knew where his math and World Language class were and walked him by both of them.

“You have a few minutes before your class starts, do you want to accompany me to my classroom as well?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, this place is too big”

Robin giggled. The academy wasn’t all that big, but finding your way around could be a little difficult. But there was something about Luffy that made her feel a bit happier, which was the first time that someone else had been able to make her happy. She normally felt happiest studying history, although her main dream was on hold for now.

“So Luffy, what do you want to do after all this?”

Luffy shrugged “I was thinking about becoming a pirate”

Robin blinked a few times. Pirates had recently become popular with everything that happened with Gol D. Roger. Most people thought of chasing the treasure as a fool's errand, but people did it anyways.

“So why are you here then, the academy isn’t exactly a prerequisite of being a pirate” Robin asked, slightly puzzled by the boy in front of her.

“My grandpa wants me to go, he’s paying for it and he’s scary, so I figured a few years of waiting won’t do any harm”

“Are you leaving by yourself?”

“Nah, my friends are coming with me. Zoro wants to be a better swordsman, Sanji wants to explore different food stuff, Nami wants to map stuff and find money, Usopp is in it for the adventure, and Chopper just doesn’t wanna be left behind”

“Well in that case can you take me with you?” Robin asked.

Luffy tilted his head “Why? You’re a teacher for a marine academy.”

“I was pursuing my own dream before I came here, but I was going to leave in a few years anyways” Robin explained. Honestly she didn’t quite know why she asked him. All of what she said was true, but she had been planning on bumming a ride from someone else. Robin was good at hiding, but she still liked to move every five or so years to prevent anyone from catching up with her.

“Sure, you seem like a good person. Can you fight?”

“Well, I can take care of myself. I’ve actually traveled quite a bit”

Luffy shrugged “It doesn’t really matter cause you’re probably the smartest person out of me and my friends so I’m sure you’ll be useful”

Luffy and Robin stopped as they reached her classroom. “I’ll see you later today” Robin said waving to Luffy as she entered her classroom.

Luffy started walking towards his math class. All he had to do was make it through a few years of the academy and he could set off on his journey with his friends. If Garp found out that he missed even a single day of school, Luffy knew that his grandpa would come after him. If that happened he wouldn’t get anywhere.

“Hey Luffy” Chopper called out.

“Oh hey Chopper, you know where everyone else is?”

“I saw Nami walking through the cafeteria, although she wasn’t eating or buying anything” Chopper said. Luffy grinned at that. She was most likely pickpocketing anyone who looked rich and snobby. Even as a thief she had principles, although Zoro and himself have had to bail her out of trouble before.

“Usopp was also in the cafeteria taking hot sauce packets, and Sanji said he was going to bring Zoro to class before he walks into the wrong school” Chopper said bouncing happily. Out of all of them, Luffy and Zoro were the only ones who really didn’t want to be here.

While Luffy was being made to go by his grandpa, Zoro was going because of Kuina’s dad Koshiro. Zoro’s rival in swordsmanship had been Kuina. After she died, Koshiro told Zoro that he would only give Kuina’s sword to Zoro if Zoro did some type of academic schooling, something about being a well rounded person not just a swordsman and earning it that way.

“Actually I’m kind of surprised that you’re the first person here” Chopper commented.

“Yeah I left early cause I wanted to make sure I got here on time” Luffy started. Chopper sweat-dropped. Luffy’s grandpa was scary enough to make even Luffy want to be a good student. “I almost got lost, but I ran into the person who’s going to be our history teacher and she brought me here from the park”

“Was she nice?” Chopper asked pausing for a moment as something dawned on him “Luffy, there’s no park between here and your house”

Luffy blinked a few times and then shrugged. “But she was nice. She even showed me where all my classes were”

“Luffy, it’s a ten minute walk from your house. How early did you leave?”

Luffy glanced to the side “I don’t know, like two hours early”

Chopper sweat-dropped. Luffy wasn’t quite as bad as Zoro, but he was still pretty bad at finding his way around. At least Luffy was walking around the school, Chopper was pretty sure if Sanji didn’t walk with Zoro and Zoro would end up somewhere completely different.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭Skipping past Math and World Languages, cause I mean really⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Luffy, while he liked Robin, couldn’t say that he was particularly excited to be going to History. Math and World Languages were already so boring, not to mention he didn’t get half of what the teachers were talking about.

As Luffy and his friends walked into the class, Robin greeted them by name. With everyone else, she just smiled. As the class started, Robin had everyone introduce themselves. The class was only about twenty people, and they would all probably work with each other at one point.

As for the class, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were paying attention to what Robin was talking about. Zoro was asleep, although he’d probably just get Usopp or Chopper to help him later. Sanji was paying attention to Robin, just not really anything that she was teaching. Luffy was actually interested. It sounded like the class didn’t have any particularly hard things in it, and the history she was going to be covering later on was about the world government and their encounters with pirates, although Luffy did doze off a few times when Robin started talking about some of the more boring stuff.

As the class started coming to an end, Robin had come to find some things about each member of the class. Luffy’s friends were about exactly what he told her. Luffy however was still a bit of a mystery. He didn’t seem to be particularly smart, and anything that didn’t make sense to him he called a mystery. However from what Robin could tell, he seemed to be instinctively smart. Being a marine academy much of the history had to do with battles, and what happened. Luffy was able determine the mistakes of each side without much thought, although his reason for those mistakes was just because. He also didn’t particularly like anything where someone got left behind, or on the other hand he thought the people that stayed behind to save everyone else were cool.

As the class ended, everyone started to leave. A few said goodbye, but called Robin by her first at her request. “Luffy can you come here” Robin called out. A few people snickered, although Robin’s tone didn’t indicate any type of problem.

“Yeah?” Luffy asked.

“Well I kind of wanted to know, how did you and your friends get into this school, it’s not exactly easy to get into. At least you, Zoro, and Sanji don’t seem particularly interested in this”

“Oh my grandpa got us all in” Luffy replied giving off a big grin.

“Getting six people into this academy isn’t exactly easy” Robin commented.

“Well he’s kind of scary, I’m not surprised”

“What’s his name?” Robin asked. A lot of people who wanted to be higher ranking marines worked extremely hard to get into this academy, getting six people in that easily wasn’t easy unless you had quite a few connections.

“Garp” Luffy replied shortly.

Robin gaped a bit “The vice-admiral?”

“Yeah”

Robin’s mind blanked out a bit as she forgot what else she was going to ask “U-um, that’s kind of an odd that you want to be a pirate then isn’t it?”

“Well being a pirate sounds more fun, you can do whatever you want as a pirate”

“Ah, um anyways I’ll see you tomorrow” Robin said. She was a bit worried that someone that high profile would recognize her. Most people only knew her by name, but she went by a different surname since and kept Robin since it wasn’t all that uncommon as a name.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin liked having escapes planned quite a bit ahead of time. Of course she was flexible, and had contingencies, but for her main escape she preferred to know what she was going to do ahead of time. The academy felt relatively safe since she assumed that the marines wouldn’t be looking for her in in their own academy. Luffy was her main way off this island, but she did have other ways off the island.

“Oh Luffy you’re here” Robin said. She had told him she was going to tutor him after she saw his grade’s about half way through the year. He was doing fine in her class, but there wasn’t to much writing or anything like that in her class, which was mainly history and looking at the strategies that they used.

“Come on I’m doing alright in my classes now, can we skip the lesson today” Luffy pleaded. Language, and math were so boring.

Robin sighed. She had learned that the best way to bribe Luffy was with food, preferably meat “Luffy, we can go to the any restaurant you want, my treat, if you finish the assignments flawlessly”

Luffy’s eyes lit up and he started to salivate. He quickly started on his assignments, which would probably take a while since he would make sure everything was perfect, after all there was food on the line.

Robin been helping Luffy for the last two years. She assumed that he had to do well in school since he was being forced to go. Luffy was probably her best way off this island safely, not to mention she had grown fond of him and his friends. Considering that she was about ten years older than all of them, they had accepted her as their friend almost immediately. Everyone seemed to have a bit of admiration for Luffy, although she wasn’t sure if it was his personality or something he had done for them.

After about two hours Luffy had finished all of his work. Robin had mostly read the entire time, but Luffy asked for her help every once and awhile.

“Okay, well it looks like everything's good. Do you want to go to the same place” Robin asked.

Luffy shook his head “There’s a new place, can we go there?”

“Sure, it’s on the other side of town isn’t it?”

Luffy nodded. The place was apparently supposed to be pretty good, and it was relatively cheap. Robin smiled a bit. Luffy could eat her into debt, but she got paid enough to pay for the apartment, and to buy her own food, and save a bit. She, however, could only treat him like this once maybe twice a month.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Zoro sat down at the dojo. He always went back when he had nothing to do so he could train, and help out his sensei if his sensei needed it. Since Kuina had died, Zoro was by far the best swordsman. Zoro’s brute strength and speed exceeded everyone’s, but Koshiro’s technique was still far better.

Due to Zoro’s status at the dojo, he was often challenged. At the moment he was fighting with one sword against a thirteen year old. To everyone watching it was almost sad how easy it was for Zoro. Eventually Zoro knocked the bamboo sword down to the side and tapped the kid on the head with his own sword.

The kid threw his sword on the ground in frustration. Zoro smacked him over the side of the head with his own bamboo sword “Don’t treat your sword like” he told the kid seriously. The kid nodded quickly, picking up his sword and going off to practice again.

Nami walked into the dojo and sighed “Come on Zoro, he just a kid”

“No swordsman should treat his sword like that, and shut up or I won’t help you” Zoro replied slightly annoyed, though he remembered his own experiences. The only reason she ever came to the dojo was because she screwed up when trying to steal something.

This was an easy way for Zoro to get out of debt from her. She was the only one of any of them that always had money, not to hard to figure out why, and he always borrowed from her. She also happened to charge insane amounts of interest because she was a terrible person. It ended up being a bit of a game to see who could make the other person build up more debt. It was common courtesy that they didn’t change their rates.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Luffy currently was sleeping with his head on Robin’s lap on the park bench where they had met. She was walking him home and he said he was tired, so he pulled her over to the bench and fell asleep.

Robin sighed as she ran her hand through Luffy’s hair. She had been accepted into Luffy’s group almost immediately. She actually, for the first time in a long time, felt bad that she was keeping her past a secret from someone.

“Luffy come on let’s go, it’s getting late” Robin said, lightly shaking him awake.

“But I’m tired, it’s too far” he complained.

“Come on, let’s go back to my place then”

“Fine, I guess that’s not too bad” Luffy said with a small groan.

As Robin walked Luffy to her house, they got a few smiles from some older couples. Robin was pretty sure that they thought her and Luffy were a couple. She actually didn’t mind. It was the first time that she had really started to feel like a normal person. Of course she knew what she was doing wasn’t normal, and it was generally frowned upon, but regardless, no one looking at them knew who they were or what their relationship was.

The most she thought about her alternate escape routes the more guilty she felt about thinking about them. Truth be told she adored Luffy. She wasn’t sure how he felt about her, but she had grown to admire him.

As they reached her house, she opened the door and hung up her jacket. “Go ahead and I’ll meet you there in a minute or two” Robin told him.

Luffy nodded “Just don’t take too long” he said sleepily as he walked off towards the bedroom, dropping his stuff right outside the door.

Robin couldn’t help but smiling as Luffy went into her bedroom. Putting her own stuff away, and finishing a few small chores, Robin followed Luffy. Changing into her nightwear, she slipped into bed next to Luffy. It seemed he was too tired to play with her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami glanced at Robin as she left the history room. Their group tended to gather in Robin’s classroom in the morning, since she didn’t mind and when she wasn’t grading papers, in school meetings, or helping other students with their classwork, she would join them

Nami glanced at the clock. It was almost time for the first class to start. Figuring she could talk to Robin after school, she left for class.

All Nami could think about as her classes went by were the looks that she could see Robin giving Luffy. Robin had said she had to grade papers, but from what Nami could see, Robin had just been drawing lines on paper while staring at Luffy, then looking back down at the papers if she thought someone was looking at her.

After her classes dragged by, and also noticing that Robin didn’t look at Luffy quite as much during class, Nami stayed behind as everyone left.

“Go on ahead. I need to talk to Robin about something” Nami said.

Luffy and the others nodded, and left.

“So, what’s with you Robin?” Nami asked.

“What are you talking about?” Robin asked back with her usual grace.

“I’m going on a date with Luffy” Nami said, trying to startle Robin into some sort of confession. All Nami really knew was it had something to do with Luffy.

“Why would you lie about something like that? I know you two are friends, but I know enough about you two to know you would never go out with him. Sanji, Usopp, or Zoro are more likely candidates.” Robin explained as calmly as ever.

“Come on. What’s with the way you’ve been staring at Luffy? I know something is going on with you”

Robin looked towards the window. “I’m not giving you any answers, or at least not yet. Please understand that I have a few things to sort out myself before I reveal anything. However, I would like to know what Luffy thinks of me”

Nami sighed. “I don’t think any of us can understand what goes through Luffy’s mind except for a few instances. Zoro is probably the best person to ask, but even he doesn’t understand Luffy. The only possible way you may get a good answer is by asking Luffy yourself.” Nami explained. “And I’m assuming that you have some sort of feelings for Luffy, and I find it completely understandable that you want to tell him what you’re hiding before you tell any of us, but I want to know before we leave.”

Robin nodded. “It’s nice to have another girl to talk to. I generally keep to myself.”

“Likewise. The guys, my sister, and some family friends are the only people I really talk to.”

“You’re lucky. That’s more than I’ve had” Robin said with a sad smile. “Why don’t we go out and get some coffee. Midterms are in three days, and I’m sure you could use some help. It might be surprising, but Luffy has the best grades of all of you”

Nami’s mouth dropped. “What? But he’s an idiot. How can he have better grades than me or Chopper?”

“I’ve been tutoring him. It’s easy enough with the right motivation.” Robin said smiling.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

“So Luffy, what’s with you and Robin?” Zoro asked.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Come on, are you trying to tell me you didn’t see all of the looks that Robin was giving you and trying to hide?”

“What? Are you kidding? Of course I noticed.” Luffy lied.

Zoro sighed. Luffy was painfully bad at lying.

“What do you think of Robin anyways?” Zoro asked.

“I dunno. She’s nice, and pretty. She helps me with my homework, and she lets me sta...” Luffy stopped, remembering what she had told him.

Zoro groaned. Why did his best friend have to be such an idiot. He probably didn’t realize that something was going on between him and Robin. Now that he was almost said it, he realized something was going on between them.

“Look, I’ll see you later” Zoro said, turning and walking towards and expensive cafe he knew Nami liked to hang out at.

After a few minutes of walking, Zoro came up to the cafe to see Robin and Nami sitting inside with paper spread out across the table. Walking inside, Zoro leaned on the table.

“Nami, you mind if I talk to you really quickly?”

Nami put her coffee down and looked at Robin who merely nodded and took another sip of her own tea before looking back down at her book.

Nami went on out after Zoro, glancing back at Robin. There were few reasons why Zoro would purposely seek her out, and she could tell this wasn’t about money.

“I was talking to Luffy, and I figured you did the same with Robin.” Zoro said.

“And, what’s your point?” Nami asked slightly annoyed.

“I’d figured you be smart enough to realize how stupid Luffy can be. He started to tell me something but stopped when he realized he wasn’t supposed to. I think he said that he would stay at her place every once and awhile.”

Nami nodded, taking in what he said. “Did you get how Luffy feels about Robin?”

Zoro shook his head “Once he started to mention that she let him stay over, he stopped talking. He said she was nice and pretty, but that doesn’t really get us anywhere except that he at least likes her, which is fairly obvious enough.”

“Robin wouldn’t tell me anything herself. She just asked me if I knew what Luffy thought of her.”

Zoro sighed. “We can’t do anything. Robin is just going to have to confront Luffy unless he says something to her first. You might as well tell her that. Also tell her if she doesn’t understand Luffy well enough, even I have no idea whether or not he loves her or not, or if he will say anything even if he does.”

Nami nodded. Personally she liked Robin, and wouldn’t mind her ending up with Luffy if they were happy, not to mention she would honestly find it amusing to see Luffy in an actual relationship. Nami assumed Zoro was just doing this because Luffy was his friend, but thought it seemed odd for him to butt into someone else's business.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami sighed. She had, for the last few months tried to push Robin into confessing to Luffy, however, due to what she assumed was Robin’s cautious nature, Robin hadn’t moved an inch. Robin had always told her there was a reason, and that it would probably be easier once they had left, but before anything she had to tell them all the truth.

After the first two classes dragged by, Nami noticed the third class was canceled. Turning around, she saw Luffy coming up behind her.

"Hey Luffy, did you know class was canceled today?"

"No. I didn't see Robin at all yesterday either. She was supposed to help me with my homework" Luffy replied with a frown.

Nami sighed "Well tell me if you see her. After all it's only a month before we leave."

Luffy giggled "And Usopp got the boat right?"

Nami smiled and nodded back. "It's a good thing his friend from his village was willing to give us one."

"Anyways, I guess I'll check her house to see if she's sick" Luffy said as he started to walk towards the exit.

Luffy started walking towards Robin's house. As he walked through the park, he noticed something familiar about someone sitting on the bench where he had met Robin. Walking closer a big smile appeared on his face and the woman looked quite startled.

"Quite" she ordered.

"Hey Robin, where have you been?" Luffy asked.

Robin sighed. I'll meet you at your house and explain everything. I meant to tell you anyways, but. Nevermind, I'll see you tonight."

Robin left before Luffy could say anything. After looking at Robin for a few moments as she walked away, Luffy turned around and started walking back to his own place. He figured Robin didn’t seem to want to talk to him at the moment, but he had nothing else to do but go home. Robin took up half his time now. Either way he trusted her to explain it to him tonight.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

It had been a few hours since she had seen Luffy. She slightly regretted going back to the bench. Unfortunately out of all the memories she had, there were very few she could look back and reminisce happily on, though as she thought about it, the memory was becoming less and less happy.

As she came within a block of Luffy’s apartment, Robin noticed a movement from the corner of the eye. Before she could move, a weighted net was thrown over her. As she turned her head to see who threw it, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to get free quick enough. As the man brought his club up, she saw him suddenly fly towards the brick building they were next to.

“Robin, are you alright?” Luffy asked, pulling the net off her.

Robin nodded. “I didn’t think anyone would have been able to track me like that. I got careless. I’ll meet you up there.” she told him calmly.

Luffy hesitated before nodding. She hard always been so warm and nice to him, but she seemed a bit cold now.

As soon as Luffy left her sight, and she checking for anyone else watching, she grabbed the man’s head and snapped his neck. Checking again to make sure no one else was around, she tossed the body in the alley, making a note to deal with it later.

Walking up to Luffy’s apartment she opened his door. Turning around and locking it, she went down and sat next to Luffy.

“I’m leaving town.” she started.

Luffy gave her a weird look “Well yeah, but don’t be in such a rush, we still got another month to go.”

Robin sighed, a bit frustrated. “Luffy, I’m a wanted criminal. My name is Nico Robin. That man out there was a bounty hunter. I’ve been found out by someone and soon there will be several more men like him. I’m not sailing off with you and your friends.”

Luffy stood up. To Robin, he looked quite imposing. “You’re staying with me.”

Robin blinked “Luffy, you don’t understand—”

“I’m not stupid. I know you want to keep me out of danger, but I can handle myself. Besides, I’ll be in danger all the time as a pirate. Either way, I’m getting all A’s and I’m the son of a famous vice admiral.”

“Luffy, I understand all that, believe me I’ve taken it into consideration, but—”

“No, you’re mine so you can’t leave me.” he said forcefully.

Robin stood up to face him “What do you mean I’m yours?” she asked indignantly.

Luffy backed down a bit “You’re mine, just like how I’m yours. Right?” he asked, worry evident in his own voice.

Robin blinked a few times. This was the first time she had heard Luffy speak so timidly. “Yes, you’re right. That’s what I’ve been needing to hear for a while.” she said smiling.

“Good. So no leaving.”

“Of course my captain” she replied, leaning into him.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

It had been three years since they since they set sail. Monkey D. Luffy was known world wide as the King of the Seas. There was almost no one that could touch their ship due to their sniper, and if they somehow managed to engage them in a close range fight, the enemy got their ass handed to them.

Luffy, of course, knew that this was, in no small part, thanks to his crew.

His first mate Roronoa Zoro, whose swordsmanship had become renowned throughout the world.

His navigator Nami, who had led them through more dangerous waters than any others dared go, though unknown to others, treading those waters wasn't exactly by choice.

His sniper Usopp who had protected them from incoming ships, sinking their enemies with a single shot.

Their cook Sanji, who kept everyone healthy and was just as who's cooking shamed the best chefs around the world.

The doctor Chopper, who had patched all of them up more times than anyone could count.

The shipwright Franky who they had picked up in their travels, kept their home floating and in working condition.

Brook, who could bring them into a lively party or send them to sleep.

And finally his queen Nico Robin. The one person he was never seen without. Luffy was a brawler and she was a martial artist who could hold her own. Her intelligence had saved them all from trouble more than a few times, and her infamy had got them into it just as many. She was the one person that the world had learned not to touch, and the one person that could bring Luffy back. And after all her years of being betrayed, attacked, and hunted, she had finally found her home and her life.


End file.
